


Baby's First Words

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Words, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas finally speaks!





	Baby's First Words

It didn’t matter how much love and support the family gave him. It didn’t matter that Dick was sleeping in the same bed as Bruce now, just to have an Alpha nearby and so someone could help him with Thomas in the middle of the night.

None of that mattered when Jason was  _ dead _ and Thomas looked so much like him, even at fourteen months old.

Right now, Dick was seated on the couch, with Thomas in his lap. His arms were wrapped loosely around the baby’s stomach, the little pup chewing on one of the toys he’d been given for his first birthday.

Dick was exhausted. Even with all the help, with Bruce and Alfred aiding him with Thomas in the middle of the night, Dick was barely sleeping. If it wasn’t the baby waking him up, it was his own nightmares. More often than not, Dick woke sobbing, only because Bruce had shaken him awake. So trapped was Dick in his own nightmares that, on more than one occasion, even Thomas’s cries had failed to wake him.

So here he was, mind wandering, baby in his lap, staring blankly at the ceiling. He loved Thomas, he really really did. He wouldn’t trade Thomas for anything in the world.

But he wanted Jason. He wanted Jason and he wanted Thomas, but some force - the same force that had killed his parents before his eyes - had decided that no. Dick couldn’t be happy so Dick couldn’t have both. Hell, he couldn’t even have both pups!

This goddamn force had let him have Thomas, but had killed his unofficial mate and second unborn pup. Thomas’s twin sister.

Dick’s life was chaos. His instincts were a mess. The first time Bruce had left the manor for patrol after he’d had Thomas, he’d been such an inconsolable ball of tears that Alfred quite literally had to ask Bruce to return to the manor.

Even now, with Damian and Tim around, Dick was a mess. Because he was so unstable emotionally, Alfred and Bruce had decided he was no longer permitted in the cave which Dick had been perfectly fine with.

But when he was playing on the floor in his bedroom with Thomas one night, something in his gut began  _ screaming  _ that something was wrong.  _ Terrified, Dick had all but dumped Thomas in his playpen before rushing down to the cave. _

_ “Master Richard-” Alfred reprimanded, though Dick cut him off. _

_ “What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly. Alfred raised an eyebrow. Dick was shaking, violently, seconds from a full on meltdown. _

_ He chose his words carefully. “Master Damian-” _

_ “He’s dead,” Dick whispered. _

_ Alfred blinked. “No,” he replied. “He merely twisted his ankle, landing in correctly. He’s on his way back.” _

_ “But he’s not...not seriously hurt?” Dick asked in a whisper. _

_ “Just a sprained ankle,” Alfred assured. “Nothing worse.” _

Dick blinked the blurriness out of his vision, drawing himself back to the present day. He subconsciously tightened his grip on the babbling baby in his lap who was leaning forward.

Dick closed his eyes, resting them for half a second before-

“Bubba!”

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, staring down at Thomas who was whining and making grabby hands where Damian stood in the doorway, confusion and shock written on his face.

“What did you say?” Dick whispered.

Thomas strained to reach Damian, whining. “Bubba!” he cried again, opening and closing his fists, bouncing in Dick’s lap when Damian cautiously got closer. “Bubba, Bubba, Bubba!”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Oh my god,” he whispered, staring up at Damian who merely looked lost, though he did pick Thomas up and hold the young child to his chest. “Oh my god, he said his first word!”

Damian sneered. “I would hardly consider that a first word.”

Dick shook his head, standing and placing a hand on Thomas’s back, the little boy nestling into Damian’s hold.

“It’s too late for that,” Dick said with a tired smile. “You’re Uncle Bubba now.”

Damian scowled, gazing down at Thomas. “I resent you, Tiny Grayson,” he muttered.

Thomas merely grinned, reaching up to pat Damian’s cheek. “Bubba!” he said before bursting into giggles.

Damian sighed. “Hopefully Drake will get a worse name.”

 

…….

 

“Timmy!”

Dick snorted loudly while Damian shoved his chair back and stormed off.

“What did I do?” Tim asked, even as he bounced Thomas in his lap, smiling at the baby’s cries of laughter.

“You got the better name,” Dick replied with a grin.

_ If only Jason had been there to see it. _


End file.
